Tough Luck
by SakuShizuka
Summary: Yuri gets into trouble when he runs into the people he recently got into a bar fight with. Flynn starts to get worried when Yuri hasn't returned after a few hours.  Set during First Strike
1. Tough Luck

It was quiet around the town now, not that anybody could blame another for wanting to stay indoors where it was nice and safe. Shaking his head, Yuri just sighed before glancing around. It was getting pretty late but he didn't feel like going back to his room as he was too restless to just sit still, yet alone sleep. So after letting Flynn know he was going to hang outside in the town for a little, he decided to bring Repede with him so the pup didn't feel alone. After the death of Lambert he had decided to look after Repede and had a closer bond with him now and didn't see him as some annoying dog anymore, but a very close and important friend. His dark eyes glanced up at the dark sky before sighing. When was this going to end? So much suffering had happened and he hadn't joined the knights for this sort of things. Yuri decided to join in hope to try and make people happy and live peaceful lives, though so far none of this had really happened.

Sighing again, he felt something wet on his cheek and noticed that it was Repede who was sitting on the small wall next to Yuri. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he gently patted the young pup's head. "Heh, you're a good boy Repede" he said and Repede wagged his tail before barking gently. Though soon Repede suddenly got quiet and growled a little which alarmed Yuri causing him to look around before frowning. "What is it Repede?" asking the pup who just looked around himself then staring at one spot which was the alleyway. Turning around, Yuri squinted his eyes to try and see if anybody was there but unfortunately he was unable to see anybody. Maybe Repede was just seeing or smelling things, he wasn't sure anymore.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he picked Repede up before walking over there to see if somebody was there. The closer he got, the more Repede decided to growl which only made Yuri even more suspicion of what was around in the alleyway. Stepping just inside the alleyway, he stared down there before shaking his head and looking down at Repede. "Nobody is there" he said before watching the pup struggle in his arms to get and get free before jumping down and running into the alleyway. "Repede!" A shout came from the long-haired teenager as he started to run down the alleyway before stopping as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Look who we found here, if it isn't that knight from the bar" a male voice came behind him. Turning around, Yuri crossed his arms before recognizing three men who were from the bar he had gone to a while back and ended up in a bar fight with them because he didn't like how they were treating people. He had a point but of course throwing fist around wasn't the way to deal with things, at least that's what Flynn had told him. They both dealed with things different, Yuri would rather use his fist and Flynn thought it was best to talk it out and use words basically. "What do you want?" Yuri frowned; this was just what he needed. A bunch of guild members wanting to start a fight or something. Didn't they learn he nearly beat the crap out of them all? He nearly did but it was because of Flynn he didn't. "We just want to give you a little payback, that's all" another one said, smirking lightly. He didn't like the sound of that.

Shrugging his shoulders, he lifted his hands up before using his fingers to signal for them to come forward. They all smirked and soon Yuri found himself smirking, there was no way they could beat him and there was only three of them. It would be a piece of cake if anything to deal with, as he had trained to fight more than one person in combat. As two of them went forward in an attempt to grab him, Yuri just jumped out of the way and grinned with a small chuckle. "Nice one, but there is no way you can beat me" he said in a cocky tone before feeling something sharp hit his head from behind. He didn't expect one of them to come and hit him from behind with a bottle. The next thing he knew he was starting to see doubles and then felt rather faint, then Yuri soon collapsed down to the ground, out cold.

The whole time this was happening, Repede just stood there barking and running around once and a while until Yuri fell to the ground and blood was dripping from the back of his head. Staring at the young knight, he barked again before feeling somebody kick him out of the way. Barking still, he watched as one of them picked Yuri up and rest him over their shoulder before walking out of the alleyway and went into one of the houses which were just a street away from the alleyway it seemed. Looking around, the young pup wanted to go and follow Yuri but then he heard a voice that voice belonged to Flynn.


	2. Searching

Rubbing his neck, Flynn stared down at the papers which were on his desk before groaning. After spending about two hours or so, he nearly completed all his work and ended up writing a few notes to help Yuri out because he knew the long-haired knight wouldn't get it done in time it was due unless he copied. His blue hues looked around the room only to see nothing else in the room but himself. Looking over at Yuri's side of the room it was all messy with his armour sitting on his bed and then extra clothes all over the floor and not to mention the towel he used earlier that day. Flynn's side of the room was all nice and neat, he put his armour away the second he took it off and all his clothes were away as well.

The past few nights though Yuri was sleeping outside with Repede most of the time and once and a while would crawl back to his room and crash, it caused the blond to worry but when he asked if everything was alright, Yuri would just brush it off and say everything was fine. Flynn didn't want to push the subject and decided to just leave it be for now, not like he could say anything to change his mind anyway even if he wasn't to push the subject and make Yuri sleep in his room so he didn't risk getting a cold. Sighing, he closed his eyes before shaking his head. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

When he looked outside he noticed it had gotten pretty dark and there wasn't any sign on his roommate coming back. He had to be gone for a few hours nothing and Flynn thought he would have returned by now but no, nobody had seen Yuri or Repede who went along with him which wasn't a surprise to him. As much as they didn't get along and how much he acted as if he hated Yuri, deep inside Flynn couldn't help but start to worry because nobody had seen him for a while now. Biting his bottom lip, the blond couldn't decide if he should go tell the captain that the raven-haired knight was basically missing or if to go out and look for him by himself which might be troublesome to do.

Tapping his hand on the desk, he just stared outside for a while longer before letting out a sign and hanged his head. It was properly best if he went and looked for Yuri himself encase he got dragged into another fight and if he was alone then nobody else would get into trouble besides the other knight and most likely himself. Flynn could check the bar encase he weren't there again and just prayed he wasn't starting up another bar fight, there was also just outside of the gates. If he was unable to see any signs of Yuri, he wouldn't hurt to ask a few people around if they had seen him but then again everyone was basically keeping themself inside where it was nice, safe and away from danger. Hopefully somebody was outside and spotted him.

Standing up, he pushed his chair in before moving towards the door. As soon as he found Yuri, he would of course scold him and maybe hit him over the head because of all the worry and some stress he was causing the young blond. Just because he whined about his childhood friend a lot didn't mean he didn't care for him, he was still a very important friend even if they always got into fights and arguments. Slipping his boots on, Flynn muttered about how stupid Yuri was and how he was going to tell him off for everything his just about done and properly will do which was rather normal for him to do.

Exiting his room, he walked down the hallway before letting the twins know he would be out for a while and wasn't sure when he would be back. It was best to let at least somebody know he was going out to look for Yuri and then said they'd tell the captain if he didn't come back in three hours which he thought was a rather good idea. Before leaving the knight's quarters he quickly checked out where the horses and dogs use to stay in hope that Yuri just randomly fell asleep there with Repede. Reaching the door and looking in, his hope for finding the older male was gone when he saw it was empty and the light wasn't even on so it looked like he hadn't been there at all since he got Repede and went into town.

It looked like checking the town and bar was his best chance of finding him and hopefully he wouldn't be too hard to find or else there was going to be more arguments between the two. Shoving his hands into his pocket, Flynn kept an eye out for anybody in the streets but so far he didn't see a single person. Hope for somebody seeing Yuri earlier was starting to fade as well now as if nobody was around now then he couldn't ask and he had no idea who was outside before and was now inside.

"Yuri! Yuri!" The blond shouted as he walked around the town looking for his roommate who was so far nowhere to be seen. If he was planning to go out all night, Flynn wished that the troublesome knight would have let him know at least. Knowing him something bad must have happened by now with how he was starting to believe that he had bad luck which seemed like he did now. Running his hand through his hair, his blue eyes looked around in an attempt to find him but so far he had no real luck. Maybe he should have gone with him, the blond thought about tagging along with the older knight but decided against it encase they might have gotten into another fight which was just what they needed. Still, something didn't seem right and he needed to try and find Yuri as soon as possible.

He stopped walking as soon as he found something tug at the bottom on his pants, looking down Flynn noticed that it was Repede who was tugging at his pants. The young pup was pulling on it with a small growl and then the blond knight blinked twice before his eyes widen. If Repede was here... then something must have happened to Yuri! Looking around quickly encase he was able to spot his friend, there was sadly no luck. Sighing, Flynn kneed down before picking up the pup and tilted his head. "Where's Yuri?" He asked and as soon as he did, Repede jumped out of his arms and started running down the street before going into the alleyway where Yuri was before he got knocked out and carried away.

Freezing as soon as Flynn entered the alleyway, he stared down and saw a small pool of blood which alarmed him even more. So as he thought, Yuri must have gotten into a fight and most likely gotten hurt or else he would be with Repede which clearly he wasn't. "Repede! Where is Yuri?" he asked, staring down at the young pup who was just running around his legs but stopped only to stare back up and barked a few times before running out of the alleyway. Following him, Flynn started running after Repede as he moved quickly down the street, trying to lead the blond to where Yuri was.


	3. Trouble

Groaning, Yuri opened his dark eyes a little before coughing. A sharp pain went through his body as he remembered what had happened. He got into a fight with the guild members and ended up getting hit in the head by a bottle which he didn't really approve of and thought it was playing dirty but it was pointless to complain now. The room was rather dark with only one light on which allowed him to see where he was. It looked like a house which belonged to one of the guys who decided to beat him up and kidnap him. Sitting up, he noticed his arms where tied up behind his back being it hard to stand up so he didn't even bother to move. Sooner or later they had to let him go though so he wasn't that fussed but he knew he needed to get out of here by himself in he could.

"So you're awake?" One of the men from beforehand said, smirking again as he made his way over to the young knight who just glared lightly. "Yeah, thanks to letting me nap a little" he responded coldly. One of them men had black hair with a beard, another had dark brown hair and the last guy had a lighter brown hair. The one with the dark brown hair kneed down before grabbing Yuri's chin, forcing him to look the man in the eye. Yuri growled as he moved in closer before finding the man's hand running through his hair, which made him shake his head in order to push it away. "You'll listen and behave" the man said in a less friendly tone, moving away from the knight who just chuckled, narrowing his eyes even more. "Yeah, sure" . Yuri rolled his eyes.

As soon as he rolled his eyes, he felt a slap hit his cheek which made him yelp in pain by the sudden impact. It looked like they weren't joking around anymore. "What do you want?' the knight asked, frowning lightly as he stared up at them. "Just want to have some fun with you, that's all" the brown haired male replied which caused another deep growl come from Yuri. So this must be payback from when he beaten them up and most likely hurting their pride? A small snicker came from him as he thought of when he got into that bar fight but quietly stopped when the three men didn't look all that impressed with him. Rolling his dark eyes, the young knight let out a small huff before faintly glaring at them. "You can try and have fun but I doubt you'll get very far" he shrugged his shoulder as Yuri smirked a little.

A glare was shot at him before the leader of the group, by the looks of things, grabbed his hair and pulled Yuri's face close to his own. A flash of pain was in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came, which only lead to another growl from the young male. "You'll do as you say or else your blond friend will have to pay the prince" He snapped and by the tone of his voice, he wasn't joking. Would they seriously go and hurt Flynn if he didn't do as they say? How dirty! Yuri couldn't help but feel disgusted by how low they would sink just so they could get payback for what he did. Flynn had little to do what happened in the bar fight, sure he joined in after getting hit but he started it. He wasn't going to let them blame Flynn for what he started. Sure there was times when he hated the blond but he didn't really hate him, his childhood friend would just push him off the edge and drive him insane sometimes but at the same time Yuri still cared for him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Was the first thing he shouted, his glare turned into something deadly which scared the two other men who were just watching in the background. It looked like they got a hint not to mess around with the dark-haired male but the leader only flinched a little, only to pulling on Yuri's long hair more which caused him to wince a little from the pain but he refused to let it show on his face. "Then you better listen to us" The brown haired man said before loosening his grip on the purple hair he was holding, but his fingers were still entwined with it. Staring down, he couldn't help but feel confused about what he should do. What where they planning to do to him? What did they have planned for Flynn if he didn't listen to them? Whatever it was... it was something he wasn't going to like which only made him feel more pissed off then before. If only he could escape or at least beat them up again he wouldn't have to worry but no, he couldn't even do that.

Sighing, he closed his eyes before frowning. This was just what he needed; Yuri swore he was cursed with bad luck after the amount of bad things that would just happen to him these days. If he told Flynn this, he was pretty sure the younger male would just laugh at him and say it was because of all the bad things he did even though he didn't think he did anything bad lately. Flynn was just too uptight about things and everything had to be perfect or else it wasn't good enough. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought of the knight, his childhood friend... his best friend who he held so close to his heart. Biting down on his bottom lip, Yuri opened his eyes and looked straight at the 'leader' of the trio. "Do whatever you want to me. If you dare touch Flynn I'll kill you without a second though" he said, finally deciding that this was his problem to deal with. There was no way in hell he was going to risk his best friend, the person he loved.

A smirk was on all the guild members faces when they heard the young knight give into what they wanted in order to save his friend. Yuri just stared at them with a rather blank look, showing basically no emotion and only wanted to get this over and done. The sooner he could get out, the better. He was sure somebody must be worried about him seeing he wasn't back and if Flynn was out looking for him, it wasn't going to end well if he was found. Glancing around the room, he noticed Repede wasn't around which brought fear into his heart. "Where's Repede?" He quickly said before they could do anything and all of them had a puzzle look on his face. "The dog" Yuri added. The dark-haired knight hoped nothing bad had happened to him or else he'd be pissed off and properly could kill them as well if he was given the chance.

The man with the heard just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arm. "Gone. Still alive so don't worry about the dog because if I were you... I'd worry about myself?". He felt relieved that Repede was safe by the sounds of things, most likely was able to escape or get away before he himself had the chance to do so. Knowing the young pup, there was a chance he was looking for him or had gone for help. The knight had some hope in his heart that Repede had gone to get hope but at the same time he didn't want to drag anybody else into this, it was bad enough that they threatened Flynn.

"Now we've sorted out that you'll listen and obey us, I think we should get down to business" The leader of the trio said, chuckling lightly. "Sure, whatever. Give me your best shot" Yuri said closing his eyes slightly as the dark haired male learned closer to the knight with a dark grin on his face. A few seconds after the older looking man moved closer, Yuri's eyes shot wide open before shouting out.

He was most definitely not liking where this was going now and the second he was free and able to move around, he was going to give them a piece of their mind and make them regret even touching him.


	4. Not Giving Up

hey everyone! sorry for taking so long, got a writers block and then really busy... um, so here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Footsteps could be heard as the young blond walked around, his bright blue eyes glancing around in hope to catch a glimpse of Yuri's long purple hair. There so far had been no such luck. "Where is he?" Flynn snapped, basically speaking to himself as he felt annoyed now. He had no idea where the older knight was and it was starting to get to him, mainly because he couldn't help but feel worry starting to settle into his heart. Sure, he knew that the long-haired male would be able to look after himself but it didn't stop him from worrying because who knew what happened to him.

Trouble. That was one thing Yuri loved to cause, it was also one thing everyone found him getting into one way or anything. He had to admit himself he didn't always get into it and somehow it just found him but still, is Yuri could stay still for once he wouldn't get into it. If he did stay still though, he wouldn't really be Yuri Lowell, now would he? Shaking his head the blond knight crossed his arms as he tried to think of places he could be. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath before running his hand through his hair as he started to walk again.

Looking into a few alleyways, there was so far no sign of his roommate. The only clue he had so far was he clearly got into a fight because of the alleyway he found a while back which had some blood there and seeing it was fresh there was no mistake. It had to belong to Yuri unless a pair of drunk people decided to get rough. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for now seeing that blood could be his only clue that Yuri had been around the area but he hated the idea of his friend being hurt.

Walking backwards out of the alleyway, Flynn sighed before his blue eyes fell on a rather young girl. Without a second to lose, the blond knight made his way over with hopes that she would have spotted some men looking odd or even just Yuri. He couldn't help but feel some doubt seeing she might not have been outside for very long or was but still, it was worth asking.

"Excuse me.. excuse me!" The blond shouted as he ran up to her with Repede following behind him. The young girl stopped before looking over at Flynn, blinking a few times before titling her head in the side as he was curious about what an imperial knight wanted with her. As he stopped just under a meter away from her, he let out a small sigh before taking in a deep breath in order to stay calm and 'relaxed'. "Have you been Yuri? His a knight about my height with long dark hair". Sadly as much as he looked calm, there was some fault in his voice which started to show how worried it was quickly becoming.

The young girl looked guilty as she slowly shook her head, just replying she hadn't seen him around tonight. "Thanks.." he said, attempting to not sound as disappointed as he was. Where the hell did he go? The blond thought as he looked around before his blue eyes watched the girl walk away only to let out another sigh. Repede looked up at the young knight before running around him, nudging his leg as a way to get attention even though Flynn was to focused on looking around encase somebody else was outside.

Repede growled a little before biting the blonds ankle which caused him to yelp and Flynn stared down and Repede. Shaking his head, he leaned down before stroking the pups fur. "We'll find him soon, we have to" he said, refusing to give up and Flynn was more then happy to stay outside until he could find the older knight. If there was no luck by morning, he'd have to go and report this to captain and have to search the whole town.

Standing back up, the young knight crossed his arms before looking down at Repede who he noticed was looking towards a set of houses, a small growl coming from the pup. A frown formed on Flynn as he let his hands drop to his side and looked over to the houses. "What is it Repede? ..Do you know where Yuri is?" Flynn asked, as the pup turned his head before letting out a small bark and started to run towards a bunch of houses which had no lights on. Repede must have caught Yuri's scent or something now which he hoped he had, if they were close to him it'd be easy to catch his scent.

He followed after Repede, trusting him to find a way to Yuri. Walking past a few houses which looked just empty, he started to give up once again until he heard a noise. Both knight and dog stopped in their tracks, glancing at each other before moving back a few houses which had appeared empty but by the sound they weren't. "Yuri!" Flynn shouted as he run towards the house which was making a few noise, opening the door and let it swing wide open.

The blond knight just stared into the room where his roommate was. First shock was over his face and then just annoyance as he crossed his arms and frowned, closing his eyes. Just what in the world did Yuri get himself into this time?


	5. Caught

The long-haired knight tossed and turned as he attempted to get free only to feel somebody's hand wrap tightly around his neck. "Stop moving or else you'll get hurt!" one of the guild memembers said, which caused Yuri to squirm a little before freezing. He stared up at them which just lead to a dark glare and the knight growled a little. He didn't like this, he knew what they were going to do and he didn't find it to be fun at all.

A shiver run up his spine as he felt the leader of the trio gently lick his ear only to nipple at the bottom causing Yuri to shut his eyes closed. They were disgusting. This, everything, was completely disgusting and it just made him feel sick to his stomach. The grip around his neck had loosened a bit and the knight found it easier to breath. Closing his eyes as he let out a quiet but grateful sigh, until he felt somebodies hands start to roam around his body.

Snapping his eyes open, Yuri just shot the men another glare but it wasn't just any normal 'back-off' glare. It was a dark enough glare which just mean 'fuck-off-before-i-kill-you' which the long-haired man wouldn't be afraid to do, or at least beat them until they were half dead. Somebody gabbed his jaw and the young knight blinked twice before squirming around again as he felt the man's lips against his, only to slip his tongue into Yuri's mouth.

The was gross. It was more then gross. The long-haired man couldn't help but feel sick and just wanted to vomit if he could. After feeling the guild members tongue explore his mouth he decided to make his mouth. Yuri quickly shut his mouth, basically biting the tongue which was in his mouth as a attempt to get the man away from him. It looked like it did the job as he quickly backed away, falling onto his rear and stared at the knight.

A smirk slipped onto his lips as a light chuckle escaped him, a proud look grew on his face before he felt something hard hit him across the face and basically knocked him down onto the ground. Wincing as soon as his body hit the hard surface as pain shot through his body. The leader of the trio rolled the young man over so he was on his face and Yuri glanced up, narrowing his eyes. "Hold his arms" He said to the man who has a beard. He walked over to the long-haired knight and grabbed onto his already tied hands.

A gasp came from him as he felt heavy way sit down on him. The leader of the trio rested gently below his stomach. "I'm going to make sure you regret that" he snarled which Yuri only let out a faint chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Sure" he said before frowning and started to move around again as he watch the leader start to undo his shirt, leaving his chest completely bare. Everyone frooze the moment they heard footsteps coming towards the door. The man who just got his tongue bitten by Yuri decided to cover the young knight's mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet but it was too late.

There he was, just standing there. Flynn blinked twice as he just stared at all four men, his face was covered in shock but it slowly disappeared as he sighed lightly while crossing his arms and just closed his eyes and shook his head. "What ... are you doing, Yuri?" he asked, opening his eyes only to narrow them towards the dark haired man. Yuri just blankly stared at his roommate only to role his eyes. "Having a party, what does it look like?" he couldn't help but want to hit Flynn now.

The very least the blond could do was come and save him. "Tch... if you have nothing important here, mind to bugger off?" the leader of the trio said, putting more weight onto Yuri who just winced. Flynn couldn't help but glare at the trio as he noticed that Yuri was in pain now. Clenching his fist, the blond knight started to walk over to the man who was sitting ontop of the older knight only to swing his fist right into his face. The leader fall backwards a little but mangaed to lose his balance.

Flynn swang his foot around only to knock out the person who was holding Yuri's arms down before. The man fall over onto the ground and looked like he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon which was a good thing. The last member of the trio was just sitting there on the ground shaking but didn't dare move because he knew if he did, the blond knight would be more then happy to knock him out as well if he attempted to do anything.

Running around the room, barking and growling was Repede trying to act tough which brought a smile to the long-haired knight's lips with a faint laugh. His blond friend blinked a few times as he looked over at at the pup before the other knight and shook his head. "Come on, we should get you back to the barrack" he said, holding his hand out for Yuri in order to help him stand up. The older man just smirked before grabbing onto Flynn's hand and pulled himself about. "About time" he said, causing his old friend to roll his eyes.

As the blond took his friend's arm and put it around his neck in order to give him some support, the leader of the trio started to wake up and looked around the room. As soon as he spotted Yuri and Flynn he stood up, making his way over to them. Hearing footsteps, the dark haired man frowned before looking behind him and noticed that the man who just woke up started runing towards them and had pulled out a knife. Flynn also heard the footsteps and quickly noticed that he was going to come and attack Yuri.

Everything happened so quickly that Yuri didn't even have time to really react. Flynn had moved away from the knight and placed himself between his childhood friend and the guild member, only to feel a sharp pain run through him. The blond fell to his knees as he tightly gripped his arm, hissing out in pain as bledd started to sink through his shirt. "Flynn!" Yuri shouted as he moved towards his roommate but stopped, only to give the guild member a deadly glare.

His hand went straight to the leader of the trio's neck, gripping onto his shirt and he just sneered at him. He was beyond pissed at this point and he seriously wanted to just kill this man right here and now but then Flynn would just be upset at him. Flynn... his grip tightened around the fabric and then clenched his other hand into a fist before hitting the man in the stomach. A gasp came from him and he fall onto the around, wrapping his arms around his stomach in an attempt to get air.

"If you ever hurt Flynn again... I'll kill you" he said in a dark and deadly tone. It was pretty clear he wasn't joking. Turning around with the dark look on his safe still, he went over to his friend to help him up. Flynn winced slightly from the pain of moving his arm but he knew he could deal with it which is why he didn't make any noise when he was cut.

Sighing, Flynn was once again supporting Yuri the best he could while being injured. "You know.. I can walk on my own" he said, even though he was still feeling sore he didn't want to cause the blond anymore pain. "It's fine, I can handle it" a soft smile was on the yong knights face as he glanced at his friend who couldn't help but return the smile and nodded his head. "Come on Repede, we're leaving" Yuri called over to the pup who started to follow after him as they exited the house and into the rainy night.


End file.
